


Simple Taiga x Ryuuji oneshot.

by Lochanacat



Category: Toradora!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lochanacat/pseuds/Lochanacat
Summary: A simple night in the Takasu Residence sparks a unique event between Taiga and Ryuuji. Slightly OU, but tries to be similar to the default characters. Based in the Taiga true ending in the Toradora visual novel for the PSP.





	Simple Taiga x Ryuuji oneshot.

**Aisaka Taiga and Takasu Ryuuji.**

It was 10.00 pm. A light drizzle had going on for the last hour or so. It was the kind of night where any person would feel like going to sleep early.

The sound of the rain pelting against the walls, windows and roofs of the neighbourhood along with the lowered temperature slowly but surely lulling anyone to sleep.

Perhaps as to match the gloomy weather, the Takasu residence was also quiet. The two occupants of the three room-one kitchen* apartment’s occupants were asleep. The oldest person in the household Takasu Yasuko was at work as usual. Although recently her work-hours at Bishamonten had been lowered by the owner. She would arrive around midnight instead at around 3-4 am.

Instead of his room, Takasu Ryuuji and Aisaka Taiga had fallen asleep in the living room. The white cushion that Taiga used to prop herself up while she read her books and manga* was being used as a pillow by them. Taiga had her head on Ryuuji’s chest, while her hands were hugging his arm. It would be an amusing sight for Yasuko to behold when she came home.

Taiga slowly woke up. It was not common for her to do so, as she was a very heavy sleeper after all. She had sat up and stayed still in that post waking up daze. The reason for her waking up was simple. She was thirsty.

She slowly stood up and walked to the kitchen. Her sleepiness making her sway from side to side as if she was a drunkard. She came to kitchen and unsteadily filled up a glass.

Now Taiga being Taiga would fall victim to her clumsiness eventually. The fact that she was still half asleep making the chances of her making a mistake even more probable.

It manifested itself this time when she accidentally ended up filling half the water over herself. Drenching the front of the dress with cold water. This did cause her to finally fully wake up. The cold causing her to slightly shiver.

She gave a sudden ‘yelp’ of surprise. Which although was not loud still managed to wake Ryuuji up, as he was a light sleeper.

‘...Taiga, what happened!? ’,he rushed to the kitchen, worried that she might have accidentally hurt herself or something similar. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw that she was alright.

‘Ah, I’m sorry about thi-’,Taiga started to apologize however she slipped on the water which had spilled onto the ground. She fell into Ryuuji’s arms.

who blankly asked ‘Eh, This is direct. Especially for you.’ This was not near the first time she had pulled Ryuuji into a hug. The embarrassment and the bodily contact making her blush.

‘S-sorry let me clean this up….’ she finally said.

Ryuuji was going to offer to do it himself, but the dark haired boy knew that Taiga wouldn’t take that suggestion that well. He shrugged.

‘Alright, but you should get changed first. I’ll get you another dress. Do you need a change of underwear too?’ he asked turning around.

Taiga stammered. ‘My underwear didn’t get wet. You idiot.’ she finally said.

‘Alright. Alright.`,Ryuuji grinned as he walked out. Within seconds he had brought her a fresh change of clothes, along with a towel.

She nodded as she took them. ‘You go back to sleep. I’ll come after I clean this up.’

‘...Really? Shouldn’t I wait for you?’

‘No need.I can handle this kind of thing by myself, you know.’

‘Alright then, if you say so.’

After he had left. Taiga had started on wiping the water away.

She finished cleaning up the water with a small sponge. There was a small amount to begin with, so it didn’t take very long for her to do it. After being satisfied with their work, she went back to the living room.

She saw that Ryuuji had fallen back asleep. He was snoring slightly, an innocent smile on his face. Seeing it made Taiga smile as well.

After she had sat down next to the sleeping boy, but she couldn’t fall asleep. She had a warm fluffy feeling in her heart, that was keeping him awake.

Their faces were already close but Taiga pulled her face even closer to his. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek. For some reason seeing him so close and the warm feeling in her heart Taiga was suddenly overcome with the desire to kiss him.

‘He won’t wake up right?’ She thought to herself. Now that the thought was in her head she probably wouldn’t be able to fall asleep until she tried it. So she finally decided to do it.

She pressed her lips to his. As usual his lips were dry and coarse, but at this point she didn’t really mind it. Right now she was kissing the boy she loved. Isn’t that what matters in the end.

‘....I love you too Taiga...’ Ryuuji mumbled after she pulled away. The kiss had woken him up. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. ‘C’mon lets get some shut eye now.’

The palmtop tiger’s face had turned a deep shade of red when she heard Ryuuji say her name. It wasn’t anywhere near the first time he had told her that, but everytime it caused her to blush nonetheless.

She felt giddy with happiness, but her tiredness caused her to restrain herself. She was content with going back to sleep, because for her all was right in the world.

***

Yasuko had let herself in. Today she wasn’t drunk like she usually was. She smiled when she saw her son and Taiga asleep in each others arms.

For her seeing it made her happy. It also brought back the memories of herself when she was their age. Without disturbing them she made her way to her room. There was a soft futon waiting for her after all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for spending your precious time to read my garbage. Please leave a comment with any criticisms you might have. It doesn't have to be constructive. Thank you once again.


End file.
